


Life

by childofaugustine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Chance Meetings, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofaugustine/pseuds/childofaugustine
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is trying to live in a big city and balance work, family, and romance.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and a hot damn mess

It all started in Winter, as all fledgling loves before that have done. There is something about the crisp fallen leaves covered in glittering snow that drives people crazy. Maybe it’s the cold getting to a person’s head that makes them want to snuggle up with a warm body and drink hot chocolate with dancing marshmallows.

Maybe it is just coincidence that this is how all lovers meet much like our own. A chance meeting in a coffee shop in some big city where the lights are brighter than the reality that it hides. A small accident and an exchange of numbers. A date. A kiss.

-

Hanzo Shimada is eternally grateful for coffee. By its mere existence, it has produced term papers in one night. It has stopped him from murdering his colleagues and bosses. Among numerous other things it is and continues to be, the only thing that can give him enough energy to fully wake up.

Most people assume that he like tea and he does, but there is a place in time for it and in the morning is not one of those times. Tea does not have enough caffeine to magically turn him from a zombie into a highly productive assistant for an independent startup that aims to help children in abusive households find a way out.

Another thing people assume about him is that when he says he is a secretary that he doesn’t do anything for the company himself. Contrary to that prudish belief he handles a lot of the financial side, sets up meetings with other companies interested in buying them (they end up leaving with nothing), and other odd jobs like fixing the plumbing in their office.

As a secretary that is very good at what he does, he gets some of the days off and today happens to be that day. Hanzo, being a very rational man decided to treat himself and so that is why he finds himself in a small café at eleven in the morning.

Even currently there is a line and so Hanzo falls behind a rather short man with a soft expression and kind eyes. He smiles at Hanzo and Hanzo smiles at him. The man proceeds to pull out his phone and he does the same.

_3 New Messages_

_Genji – Let’s grab some grub today! I know you have off, your boss told me!!_

_Genji – So I was thinking like Chinese food and a movie marathon??_

_Genji – Call me when you get a chance, I’ll be in the studio till 4_

Hanzo carefully weighed his options. On one hand, he could be by himself all night and do some questionable things or he could hang out with his brother who hasn’t had a night within over three months.

Whilst contemplating his choices he did not realize it was his turn so when the barista asked for his order he visible jumped (he could’ve sworn he heard someone laugh at him).  Taking a few seconds to recover he realized that the barista was still waiting for his order. He gave it to her and walked to the opposite side of the store with a red face.

Taking a seat, the furthest away he could physically be from all other patrons, he took out his phone and started to formulate a response.

_Hanzo – For the last time I can text you more efficiently than if tried calling you since you never pick up. But I would still love to get some food and watch movies, on one condition. I get to pick the movies_

Hitting send Hanzo switched over to his various social media. While not being the most social person he still likes the voyeuristic nature of the internet and apps like Instagram and Facebook. Scrolling through his home page he liked some photos from friends and family. Then he heard his name called and went up to the counter to receive his beverage.

Picking it up and enjoying the warmth it gave his hands he turns around and starts to walk towards his table except he was meet with a very solid, very tall body. Unfortunately, his drink was a casualty in between two bodies and it went everywhere on him and the person that doubled as a wall for he still had not move.

The drink wasn’t too hot, so it did not burn Hanzo, but it still wasn’t comfortable on his skin or his now ruined sweater. Looking up he sees the man responsible for his current state and he honestly was very surprised by who he sees. No one he knows of course, but rather a very attractive man.

He was definitely going for that rugged vibe with his unkempt beard and hair. His face wasn’t sharp like Hanzo’s, but rather flat and broad like he was picked straight out of a 1970’s Clint Eastwood movie. He had tan skin, which was surprising considering it was winter. His (soaked) outfit was a simple sweatshirt that said, “Ride a cowboy, save a horse” and boot cut jeans. Hanzo looked back at the man’s face and he had the toothiest grin in the world on.

“Well I’m sorry now, I did not realize that you were coming my way!” he practically yelled at Hanzo, “If I did I would have laid down my jacket”

Hanzo looked aghast at him.

“Something as pretty as yourself deserves to be treated right,” he said with an accent that would have made Hanzo laugh if the situation wasn’t so weird.

“Uh…” Hanzo did not know how to respond.

“Lost for words darling? How ‘bout this, I give you my number and when you get your words back give me a call?”

“S-sure” Hanzo did not why he had agreed, but something about him made him feel warm, something he hasn’t felt in a while.

A couple of moments passed.

“Well… kind of. need your phone to give me your number…”

Shit. He looks like a fool now as he rushes for his phone, “Uh, here”

He fools around with it for a few seconds and hands it back, “Might want to go get cleaned up” the man winks and is gone leaving a very confused and turned on Hanzo.

-

“What do you mean you couldn’t say anything! He was clearly hitting on you and you just froze up!’ Genji said crossed legged with the movie paused and a box of some Chinese dish in his hand that is dangerously close to being tossed across Hanzo’s modest living room.

“People don’t flirt with me! How was I supposed to know how to react? It doesn’t matter, I do not intend to text or call him” Hanzo said flatly. He was done with this twenty-minute conversation about this cowboy.

“What?! Why not? A guy shows you interest and you are just willing to not even give it a try! I think not!” Genji throws the dish to the side and dives for Hanzo’s phone. Hanzo, predicting that this was coming, jumps off his couch, but he underestimated his younger brother as his brother grabs his ankle stopping him mid-jump. His phone falls to the ground and there is a pause.

Brothers lock eyes and the race is on.

Genji, already at an advantage, climbs over his brother while also pulling him backward. He is in front of his brother and reaches the phone. He runs off into the bathroom, connected to the kitchen, and locks the door.

“Which one is it?” Hanzo started to pound on the door as Genji screams with glee “Is it ‘Sexy Cowboy Man’! Brother, you are _perverted_ ”

“Genji please stop! This is ridiculous. Just come out of there and let me see the phone. I will even text him if you really need more coaxing” with a _whoosh_ the door is opened and the phone held out between two idle hands.

“I have drafted something that I think will be very satisfactory for you which matches your joyful tone and lifestyle and your bountiful comedic skills” Genji sets out bait which Hanzo refuses to take.

Quickly grabbing the phone Hanzo goes over the message:

_Hanzo - Hello, I am very sorry for my loss of words today, I was just staring at your oh so heavenly broad shoulders and your masculine musk filled my nose and one le petit mort later my brain could not function. Please accept my apology, arigato._

“Genji… what do the three little dots mean?” Hanzo, of course, knew what they mean, but that means the message sent. In the background, he could hear his brother’s stifled laughter “Genji… did you send this…”

_Ding_

His brother’s laughter erupted like a volcano, his stomach felt like it was twisted up, and his phone read:

_Sexy Cowboy Man - Hey! For a while, I didn’t think you would actually text me, but I’m glad you did. You’re a lot more direct then I thought you would be, but I guess that’s okay. What are you up to?_

Red. That was the color Hanzo saw and the color of his face. He was both angry and embarrassed. Angry towards Genji for sending such a ridiculous message and giving a seemingly nice guy the wrong impression and the embarrassment coming from the message and what the stranger will say when he has to try to fix Genji’s idiocy. Sending a glare to his brother, who was currently grabbing his sides while trying to calm himself down, he stalks away towards the couch and abandoned food. Sighing, he responds:

_Hanzo - This is going to seem confusing, but that was not me, but rather my brother. He can be insolent at times to his older brother and likes to play jokes on me for his amusement. What he said was totally out of line and will understand if would rather not talk to me again._

He sighs again and lets his body melt into the couch. Turning his phone on silence he turns to deal with his brother who has finally calmed down enough and has regained his unfortunate power of speech.

“What did he say, brother?” The shit eating grin was ever present as he all too joyfully made his way towards Hanzo.

“You _do not_ get to mess with my personal life remember what happened last time you tried to give me advice” Genji winces as he remembers the painful memory.

“That was a mistake mostly on his part and that was years ago. I think it is time for you to get back out there, find someone to date seriously. You’re almost forty years old” The reminder of his age did not work in Genji’s favor.

“And? I choose to be single so I could focus on the business. Is that so bad?” Hanzo question was the start of this argument in the past and he won every time.

“Yes,” Genji’s frankness was new as he usually tried to merely suggest his detest for Hanzo’s opinions. This change, of course, did not go unnoticed by the older brother as his face twisted up. “Brother, I know you were hurt by him, but you can’t let that hold you back from pursuing or being pursued. Life goes on outside of this city and outside your business. Why can’t you just let yourself try just one more time? Is it so hard for you to let go of your control for a little bit and let someone take care of you? I only want to see you happy”

The advice surprised Hanzo. “Genji, I… fine. I will try to date again” Genji’s smile was worth it “Now put the movie back on”

-

Slipping into his bed Hanzo checks his phone one last time and he sees a message from the stranger. Something about Genji’s words ringed in his head and he decided to check the message.

_Sexy Cowboy Man – Oh, well that makes more sense lol. So what are you up to?_

_Sexy Cowboy Man – Hello? Well I guess you two must be hanging out, txt me when you guys are done_

Looking down at the phone Hanzo was at a crossroads for what to do. He could respond in the morning like a normal person or he could respond now. Thinking about it and thinking about the stranger and how he seemed so nice he decides to respond.

_Hanzo – Sorry for such a late text, my brother has just left after we watched a movie_

Assuming he would not get a text until the morning he sets his phone down on his nightstand just for it to ring a second later.

_Sexy Cowboy Man – It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re still awake so I can have someone to talk to. What movie did you two watch?_

_Hanzo – Holiday Inn. It’s kind of old, but it is still a good movie_

_Sexy Cowboy Man – Haven’t seen it, but I’ll have to add it to my list. I don’t think I ever got a name from you btw_

_Hanzo – Oh, I apologize. My name is Hanzo and yours?_

_Sexy Cowboy Man – Jesse, pleasure to text meet you._

_Hanzo – Ah, yes. Sorry for my incapacity to function yesterday. I’m not really acclimated to people openly flirting with me._

_Sexy Cowboy Man – And why is that? You’re a pretty attractive man if I may say so._

_Hanzo – Oh, please I’ll never stop you from saying such compliments, especially from someone as dashing as yourself_

Pink. That was the color of Hanzo’s whole entire face. His deviant words, while tame, were the most risqué thing the man has sent in a long time and it was having an effect on him.

_Sexy Cowboy Man – Well, looks like you can flirt after all xD. It’s pretty late, I’ll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Hanzo._

_Hanzo – Goodnight McCree_

-

The morning, while drizzly and drear as the snow has given away to dark low hanging clouds, was fresh for a Mr. McCree as he rolled out of his king-sized bed. Stark and nude he walks through his opulent bedroom. On the marble mixed with gold his feet haphazardly stomped towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Enjoying the sensation of the water run over his body he stood there and thought about the man he met yesterday. The angular cheekbones and gorgeous long hair that flowed down to the middle of his back. His bridge piercing was just the cherry on top for the philanthropist.

Turning off the water and stepping onto the now slick marble he carefully, in order to not slip, walked back into his room and finds the outfit he picked out yesterday. It was freshly pressed gray suit with a bolo tie with a turquoise stone in the metal. Along with this were checkered socks with a gray base and black dress shoes.

Today was quite and important day for Jesse McCree as he was scouting potential start ups that could be introduce jobs and money into less than fortunate communities in the inner cities.

Slipping into his suit he goes to get coffee and hopes to run into the beautiful man he saw yesterday.

-

It was now five o’clock and McCree was tired. He had been up from seven in the morning interviewing small companies hoping to be funded to further causes or, as is with many people, to fatten their pockets. Luckily, he was on the last of his of interviews with a company named _HVDV_ or Helping Victims of Domestic Violence. Not the most elegant of names, but at least it wasn’t named _Mercury_ which was about setting up power lines in rural areas. Why he even put it on his list left him questioning his sanity.

Back to the very run down looking office, if one could really call it that, he gulped, out on his award-winning smile, and walked in the swinging doors. He was confronted by red brick mixed with sandal wood. It wasn’t quite elegant and modern like many of the other places he had been today, but it wasn’t chaotic or gaudy. It worked and yet it didn’t.

He walked up to the sectary, a woman with a heart shaped face and burnet hair that was put in a bun with two chop sticks creating an ‘x’ through it.

“Ah, you must be Mr. McCree! Welcome to our humble organization. My name is Mei Ling Zhou and I will show to Mr. Morrison’s office” she says, her voice hinting that English was her second language.

She walked around the desk and motioned with her right hand for him to follow. Her clothing was surprisingly casual with a light blue sweater and dark blue tights. He looked around the small one-story building and past the entrance the brick changed into regular dry wall with a singular open work space lined in row of desk that could be adjusted in height. That was on his left and on his right were offices with the same sandal wood from the front, but with frosted glass in the center.

The secretary leads him to the last door that had the name, in bold white letters “MORRISON”. She knocked on the door and opened the door.

“Mr. McCree here to see you, sir” she said in a formal tone. McCree walked through the open door, said a pleasantry to her and looked at a fifty-year-old dad. There was no other way to describe the gray-haired man that sat in a floral Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts.

“Hello, sir, my name is Jesse McCree and I am a philanthropist looking for some organizations that aim to better the community in our city. It has come to my attention that you might be such an organization and I was interested in seeing more of what you might offer” cordial as always he gave a charismatic smile at the end of his spiel.

The older man looked at him with emotionlessness and a furrowed brow. He grunts, stands up, and then stands up and walks around his oak desk.

“Name’s Jack Morrison and I don’t have much time, so I will make this short,” his voice came out gruff as if he hadn’t slept in a while.

“That’s fine by me Mr. Morrison,” Jesse said earnestly with a thankful looking a smile.

“Just Jack,” he gave McCree a quick look and then preceded “There’s kids dying out there. Whether it’s from starvation or from abuse, kids are dying,” McCree shifts uncomfortably where he stood, “I know I am being blunt with my words, but there is no other way to dance around that. There are communities that are raising boys to become like their drunkard fathers who beat them and their wives. It’s a vicious cycle that I would like to end. I plan on putting in centers where these children and mothers can come and get help. An epicenter of crises. I want to be able to offer them jobs. A place where they can get on their feet again. I want to offer clothes and food and shelter. I want them to feel at home.” Morrison turns to McCree and looks expectantly at his possible investor.

“Well that is a very honorable,” his drawl became thicker; it always did when he felt awkward, “I would like to know more about your plans for these centers. Do you have any mock ups of these places?” Morrison smiled at this, went back to his desk, and opened his drawers.

“It so happens I do.”

-

He kicked his legs up on his coffee table and grabbed the remote from the arm rest. He preceded to crack open a soda and took a gulp. It had been a long day at the office, even if he took off early. He clicked the on button and looked for a movie to watch when his phone went off.

_Sexy Cowboy Man – I was going to wait until you texted me, but I got antsy :/_

Smiling down at his bright screen and he quickly shot back a text.

_Hanzo – That’s sweet :)_

_Sexy Cowboy Man – Aw, shucks. You’re making me blush._

_Sexy Cowboy Man – How was your day?_

_Hanzo – Busy, but nothing to strenuous. What about you?_

_Sexy Cowboy Man – Long and egregious as usual. What are you doing now?_

_Hanzo – Deciding one what movie to watch. Any suggestions?_

It took McCree to respond and Hanzo decided to change his name to Jesse instead of the ridiculous title that either the man or Genji entered in.

_Jesse – I have a huge list of movie recommendations if you want that or you can tell me what movie you’re in the mood for and I’ll give you a suggestion_

_Hanzo – Ah, a movie connoisseur I see. I feel like watching a drama, preferably an old one._

_Jesse – Then I would suggest that you watch Sunset Boulevard. A real old, but great, movie about a crazed ex-Hollywood star._

_Hanzo – That sounds interesting… I will report to you after I finish it._

_Jesse – Awe, you ain’t gonna text me while you’re watching it?_

_Hanzo – No. A movie needs my undivided attention._

_Jesse – Oh, okay. See you on the other side_

He looked up at his screen and started looking for _Sunset Boulevard._ He pondered about this interesting man that he had, on a whim, given his number to. From his mischievous brother to the stoic man himself. Thoughts of him filtered through his head as he laid back down and prepared for the rise and fall of Norma Desmond.


End file.
